Charge pumps circuits are capable of generating voltages above or below available power supply voltages. For example, a charge pump may generate a voltage of five volts or more while operating from a three volt power supply.
When a charge pump is turned on, the charge pump consumes current while charging the output to the appropriate output voltage. If the charge pump charges the output quickly, an input current spike may result.